


Faded Connections

by Livelonganddorkon



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelonganddorkon/pseuds/Livelonganddorkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is trying to leave Kirkwall when fate intervenes, will it be the thing he's always wanted? Or will things go awry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so I have rewritten the story and changed a lot of stuff so I hope you enjoy!!

"Bye, Hawke. It's time for me to go. Best of luck to you and your endeavors," I say as I hug the brunette. Fenris, her elven love with white hair and green eyes nods to me as I let her go. Fenris and I share no words. Even though our hate is mutual, this is a sad time. This will probably be the final time we meet. With Thedas under fire, thanks to the Mage rebellion, my life will be difficult. Due to myself being a major cause of the rebellion, all mages will be more persecuted than ever.  
"Goodbye, Anders," Hawke says softly as I pick up my bed roll and satchel and walk towards the forested mountainside. I look up at the deep green tree canopies with gentle rays of light shining through. Even with all this freedom, I feel so sad. The memories of screams from the citizens of Kirkwall and the red lights that I shot through the chantry burn as they replay in my mind.  
"It's all my fault," I whisper and then Justice steps in.  
~ Anders, we did what was just for all mages in Thedas. You should have no regrets. Let us spread justice until our life is spent and this war exhausted.~  
"Shut up, Justice! We killed so many. In your name, in the name of justice, children lost their mothers, husbands their wives. Friends and families were torn apart! Innocents died for this! Does that sound just to you?"  
Before he has a chance to reply, I hear a scream from deeper within the forest. I dash towards the scream set my eyes upon a fight. A tall Qunari woman doges a Templars blade and throws a fire ball at him. It misses. A Templar comes up from behind her and stabs his sword into her side. Justice takes over, swinging my staff he throws ice and electricity in every direction, killing both Templars quickly. I then fall to my knees and take over my own body again. The Qunari woman gasps, holding her side. She tries to speak but is too weak, though her hand glows a faint blue and a wisp appears for a moment, then disappears.  
"Do you need help?" I groan and stagger over to her. I remove her hand from her side and examine the wound.  
"Please, I don't have enough energy." The woman stretches out the last word and grasps for air.  
"Let me inspect the wound." I look at her side, where the pulsing of her wound leaks blood rapidly. Her lavender skin is coated in red as the blood drips down the her sides and her chest heaves in pain. She begins to lose consciousness. I press my hands to her side, letting my healing magic run over the skin and through the tissue. "Sod it all," she mutters through pained breaths.  
I can't help but grin. "Feeling better?" I ask, making sure her wound is properly sealed.  
"Yes. Hi, My name is Tevi. And you are?" She reaches out her hand. I grab it back, her hand engulfing mine.  
"Anders."  
"A pleasure." She smiles and I examine her face. Her light purple skin laid gently on her beautiful features, Her deep lyrium colored eyes, and those majestic horns with black metal coating the tops. Her vibrant, red hair layered to her shoulders ending in delicate curls.  
"I agree." I smile at her and continue to look at her full figure, admiring her large breasts, medium waist and large hips. I can't help but stare.  
"Eyes are up here. I'm covered in blood and dirt. You can check me out more after I clean up." She winks and tries to stand. I get up with her but she falls and lands in my arms.  
"Need a little help?" I ask, my hands on her side and her hip, keeping her up.  
"I guess, after all I've already fallen for you." She chuckles and winces as her side moves.  
"You can laugh later. First we have to find a place to stay." I look around for a good camp sight and Tevi replies,  
"There is a cave that I enchanted not far back. It has a pond for bathing and it's protected." I look at her at her with a grin. ~Anders I don't trust this woman.~  
"Oh she's not a Qunari like the ones we fought." I reply to Justice mentally, helping Tevi stand and get her satchel and staff.  
~It's not that Anders. She's possessed.~  
"Ha, very funny Justice."  
~This is no laughing matter, Anders.~  
"Are you okay? You're being rather quiet." Tevi asks, attaching her staff to her back and grabbing onto the tree for support.  
"Yes, just a little woozy. Let's get to the cave. We both need rest." I smile at her, trying to ignore Justice and his complaints.  
"Okay, well, I'll try to lead the way, but you're going to have to help me."  
I nod. she leads us towards a lightly beaten path. I stare at her. Even the way she limps is graceful and elegant. ~I still don't trust her Anders, she is not who she seems to be.~  
Before I can reply, Tevi stops in front of a moss covered rock,  
"Here we are."  
"Did you injure your head? This is just a rock."  
"Cave. It's enchanted. Just follow." I keep my hand on her side as we walk through the moss and into a spacious cave.  
"Call it magic. Help me to the back of the cave. There is a bathing pond at the end of the cave. Bring the satchels."  
"Why?"  
"We are going to have to put on our sleeping clothes, silly."  
I keep our satchels in hand as we head to the back of the cave. There's a decent sized bathing pond with rocks around the edges making places to sit.  
"I can stand from here. Thank you." She smiles at me and begins to remove her top and pants.  
"Don't just watch. You're going to bathe too, aren't you?" She winks at me and removes her breast band and her underwear, then slips into the water. I gulp and quickly unbutton my robe, remove my smalls, and climb into the pond next to her.  
"Hello there, handsome." She smiles and begins to warm up the water.  
"Are trying to seduce me? It's working." I lean close and whisper the latter in her ear, she smirks and kisses my cheek.  
"Good. So, where are you heading?"  
I sigh, "I honestly don't know anymore." I look over at her, the tops of her breasts moving as she breathes, and stare at the tattoo shining brightly against her light purple skin.  
"Well, I am heading to Kirkwall. Care to join me?"  
"Ha, fate is funny."  
"Why is that? And if you want to ask about my tattoo, just do so." She runs her fingers against my forearm.  
"I just left Kirkwall. So where did you get the tattoo? No, better yet, what's your story?"  
"I will tell you mine if you promise to tell me yours afterwards?"  
"Deal."  
She sighs, "Well there is no place better to start than at the beginning. It all started when I was growing up amongst the Tamassrans. They are the ones who raise the children. We were raided by slavers of Tevinter. Most of us children were taken to be sold. Honestly, it was better than becoming a saarebass. The Qunari treat their own mages so horrifically. Anyways, the majority of us were slaughtered before becoming Tevinter slaves, but as they were about to behead me, a woman from the crowd ran up and offered to buy me."  
"You became a slave?" I ask, worrying.  
She smiles, "No that woman adopted me. She was the sweetest woman I have ever met. Her husband was thrilled. My parents were magisters who freed slaves and they didn't approve of warring with the Qunari. They were great parents, but a few years passed and things became more complicated. I was ten and was playing outside. Most of the magisters' kids hated me, so I was beaten within a few inches of my life. As I lost consciousness, I slipped into the fade. I was sobbing continuously. I didn't want to die and force my parents to bury their child. The last thing I had said to them was 'I hate you.' I was a mess. Then, I felt these hands on my shoulders and saw a spirit. She was beautiful, translucent with long flowing hair. She was tall, and had the sweetest voice. She sat next to me and held me, letting me vent my troubles to her completely," Tevi's voice cracks slightly, I reach over and squeeze her hand. She smiles and continues.  
"The spirit offered to possess me, to help me live through this. I asked her why she would give up everything for a stranger. She smiled kissed my cheek and said, "The compassionate need compassion," and then I woke up and staggered home. She told my parents everything. My parents were shocked and scared but grateful, as was I. I had an eternal friend, a mentor, and blood magic became far less dangerous to me."  
"You're a possessed blood Mage?" I ask.  
~Told you so~  
"Blood magic is stupid and dangerous-"  
"Mages in glass houses should not throw fire balls. You're possessed too, by Justice. And before you ask, I felt it when you started healing me, as did compassion. Mr. Anders the Grey Warden. Your magic is tainted. You can't hide from the trained."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask angrily.  
"You would either tell me in due time or I would admit to knowing in good time. Do not get angry with me. I have done nothing wrong and you have no right to judge about blood magic. You dabbled. Admit it." I bite my tongue.  
"I have, but I put that behind me."  
"I cannot put it behind me and I use mine for good. Now may I finish or are you going to spank me?"  
"Well, maybe." I wink, unable to pass up the opportunity.  
"Mad to horny in less than a second. Good job. Now, where was I?"  
"Blood magic."  
"Ah, yes. So after that night I avoided all of the children who hurt me. It worked for a while, but I became lonely and started to wander. I ran into the archon. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. Luckily for me the archon at the time had no trouble with me. He actually offered to protect me. He gave me a lyrium tattoo. To the willing ones it's protection. To those it's forced upon, a curse. It helped ease the loss of the fade for compassion so I accepted it gladly. Unfortunately, this act of kindness only made matters worse and eventually got the archon killed. I felt so bad that I didn't leave our home for years. I stayed inside, studied everything I could get my hands on, and practiced magic day and night for six years. Then, it all went to hell. A magister's son, Kirk, asked for my hand. I had to refuse. His father, Danarius, a sadistic bastard who enjoyed hurting people. He had one of his slaves covered in lyrium tattoos. Refusing his son was the ultimate offense. Danarius told the archons to send guards to kill me. My parents, may they rest in peace, took the punishment. They died for me, to make sure I was safe in Tevinter and got to keep my inheritance. I watched the guards slit my parents' throats." She bites her lip and a tear runs down her cheek.  
"Tevi?" I hug her close. Her shoulders and chest are much larger than mine, but have compressed in sadness.  
"It's okay. It's okay. I have to finish. I really want this off my chest." I kiss her forehead and place my hand on her horn.  
"Please continue." I smile at her. Her beautiful eyes are shimmering with repressed tears.  
"I left my home to my nanny. She was the one elf who never wanted to leave. I took a good amount of money, my staff, and left in the dark of night. I fled to Orlais. I was there for a short time. It was very beautiful but far too prejudiced, so after a year I went to Ferelden. That was during the blight and I was going through this horribly rebellious period. I lived in a brothel and had a fling with this beautiful pirate woman, Isabela? Yes, that was the name. I left soon after the blight and decided to go to Par Vollen. I wanted so badly to learn about my heritage. I expected to feel unwelcome and couldn't have possibly foretold what did happen. I had to talk to the Arishok. I expected to be killed, but he was rather kind. He taught me many things about the Qun and I honestly fell for him. It was a purely phyiscal affair but, wow. I left soon afterwards. I didn't want either of us to get in trouble. Then, I went on to Nevara and now I'm here. So, it's been about ten years since I've been to Tevinter. And here we are." She smiles awkwardly.  
I look at her. Her cheeks blush lightly and her legs are pressed against mine, her lips curved into a forced smile. Maker, I need to kiss her.  
"Wow. So, I have something to tell you. I know Isabela and the slave that Danarius once had." Her mouth falls open in shock,  
"Are they alive?"  
"Yes, they are part of the Champion of Kirkwall's party, as was I. Oh, and one more thing."  
"Well, I told you everything. Go ahead."  
"I blew up the chantry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you what? Anders! Are you kidding me?"  
"Nope, I blew up the Chantry. Well, Justice and I did." She pulls away from me.  
"So is that why you left the Champion and Kirkwall?"  
"Yes. I'll understand if you're upset, but I thought you should know." She smirks.  
"Honestly I expected worse. I expected you to say you have a Qunari Fetish, or killed Fenris, something horrific. I figured you blew up the chantry. When it exploded, all I felt in the air was justice and vengeance."  
"Qunari fetish? Not after what happened with the Arishok. I did want to kill Fenris, though. And I think blowing up a sacred building would count as horrifying."  
"What happened with the Arishok?" I bite my lip.  
"Well, he attacked Kirkwall and Hawke killed him in one-on-one combat to save Isabela." She looks down sullenly.  
"Oh. Well, he was always hot headed."  
"I'm sorry-"  
She kisses me.  
I lean into the kiss. Her lips soft but edgey. Her hands are around my shoulders as she pushes herself against me. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer, her breasts pushed against my chest and my knee between her thighs. She tugs and grabs at my hair, causing it to come undone. She wraps her fingers into the locks.  
~Anders, I feel at ease. What is on her wrist?~  
"Lyrium, remember? She just told us the story."In my haste to reply, my lips had stopped moving.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asks, pulling away from me.  
"No, no! Of course not. Justice was asking something and, wait. I just admitted to knowing and watching your ex-lover die, so why did you kiss me?"  
She sighs, "Do you want to know the truth or just a quick explanation?"  
"Truth."  
"What you said did hurt. I mean, he was the closest person I had for a very long time, but that explains why he hasn't written in a while. The last thing he had said was that he was shipwrecked in Kirkwall. I thought he was ignoring me or had gotten caught by the Ben-Hassrath. It's good to know he died in battle. It's the honorable way to go for a Qunari."  
"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me."  
She smiles. "You don't have much experience with sad women do you? Anders, my best friend is dead. I am alone. There is an incredibly sexy apostate naked in front of me. I would like some physical contact if you don't mind. Not asking for sex or anything, just, I need a hug that lasts, okay?"  
I look at her beautiful blue eyes and her light purple skin, and honestly I want to kiss her and hold her, but it's not the just thing to do in this situation, "Tevi, you're incredible, and smart, and beautiful but-"  
"You don't like Qunari women?"  
I put my hands up in defense, "No! I find you very attractive-"  
Her body shifts; her horns disappear, her skin becomes a light tan color, her hair turns brown and short, she become shorter and her eyes turn green. Hawke.  
"What are you doing! Why do you look like Hawke?" Justice is taken aback in shock and worry, while I reach out and touch her face just to see if she's real.  
"Don't you want me now?" She purrs, as she climbs on to me and begins kissing my neck, I push her away.  
"What are you-"  
Her body shifts before me again, dropping in height drastically, her ears be aiming more pronounced and pointed, tattoos grow across her face, Mahariel. "Now?"  
"Please just wait a moment! Tevi-"  
Her body shifts yet again, growing grey facial hair, losing her breasts and tattoos, her height increases. Karl.  
I grab her violently by the shoulders, "Tevi! Stop." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
Her body reverts back to her normal form, "What did I do Anders?"  
"Nothing! I do very much so want to be physical with you, just not now. You just had your heart broken. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of the situation."  
A small blush rises in her cheeks. "I am so sorry. I just wanted to be someone you desired."  
It clicks in that moment. "Justice turns to vengeance, so compassion turns to desire, doesn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"Why would you believe I desired anything other than what was right in front of me?"  
~Really, that's what you ask?~  
"Shush."  
"Because you have feelings for those people I turned into. You just met me. Why would you want me?"  
Honestly, I don't know how to reply. So, I grab her and kiss her. My hands hold her hips close to me as my lips press roughly against hers. She breathes and settles to my pace her hands around my hips. I move my hands up to the center of her back pulling her in closer as our lips part. Of course, my stomach starts to growl, ruining the moment, but she chuckles.  
"Oh, stupid me!" She untangles her limbs from mine and limps slightly as she exits the pool of water. She rummages through her bag. My eyes never leave her body as she kneels to the ground.  
"Would it be that bad to sleep with her?"  
Justice growls. ~Yes. It would be that ba,d Anders. One, she is possessed and two, she's upset. It wouldn't be just."  
"We can't really judge in the possessed category."  
"Here." Tevi stands next to me, her calves at my eye level and her hand extended, holding a half loaf of bread and some dried meat.  
"What's this for?"  
"You're hungry. Eat. I'll go set up our bed."  
"Ours?" I raise my eyebrows at her.  
"Yes, it's going to get cold. Body heat is a great source of warmth. I thought a healer would know that." She winks and limps back to the bags, taking them both with her as she turns the corner. I look down at the food she handed me, my stomach growls again.  
"Probably should eat. Don't want to waste food. That wouldn't be just."  
Justice sighs as I bite into the best food I've had in a long time.


End file.
